1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical operation system including a plurality of handpieces. Herein, when a handpiece to be used is selected by holding the handpiece, routes of an output line over which a driving signal is applied to the handpiece are switched, and information of the selected handpiece is notified.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasonic knife systems including the one described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 11-269242 (filed on Sep. 22, 1999) have been proposed as surgical operation systems.
With the prevalence of the operation system, an increasing number of types of handpieces have come to be used for operations. If a plurality of handpieces suitable for an operation can be connected to one operating apparatus, the plurality of handpieces is changed for use during a surgical procedure.
In this type of system, for changing a plurality of handpieces, it is necessary to manipulate a change switch on a front panel of a main apparatus. Otherwise, a dedicated remote switch is needed to change handpieces.
However, when the change switch on the front panel must be used to change handpieces, since the main apparatus is installed in a filthy zone within an operating room, an operator who performs an operation cannot manipulate the change switch. The operator must ask a nurse or the like to manipulate the change switch. The operator may find this annoying.
Moreover, when the remote switch must be used to change handpieces, the switch on which an operator steps must be installed in a clean operating zone. This leads to an increase in the number of switches with a cord installed in the operating zone. Better maneuverability is demanded.
Moreover, when a plurality of handpieces is used during a surgical procedure, a handpiece changing means is needed to change the plurality of connected handpieces.
When a plurality of handpieces is connected so that any of the handpieces can be selected, an operator has difficulty in identifying a handpiece the operator now holds.